


just for a moment

by kkocheoreom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack?, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, may humor 'to skl, romcom, sekai - Freeform, slight angst, yakapin niyo nga si kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkocheoreom/pseuds/kkocheoreom
Summary: kyungsoo wanted to be the center of his attention for once. he got what he wanted, but just for a moment.





	just for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> kyungsoo: alam niyo ‘yong meme na smiling through the pain. meme personified - ako na talaga ‘yon.

**november 29**

araw-araw ko siyang nakikita pero ‘di kami blockmates at wala kaming ge classes together. malas ba ako?

nakikita ko lang siya ‘pag tumatambay kami sa food court sa tabi ng uni. laging manok order niya, madalas fried. nakakatakam siya? pati ‘yung way ng pagkain niya nakakadala.

nag-hi siya sa’kin ngayon, siguro napapansin niyang lagi akong nakatingin sa kanya. nakakahiya amputa parang wala akong inaatupag na pag-aaral. may paper ako due 6pm online at 4pm na wala pa akong ginagawa pero masarap kumain...masarap talaga mamser. yummerz!

“teh, laway mo. ‘di pa binibigay ni tita jels ‘yung ulam mukhang may inulam ka nang iba,” ani jongdae. sakto tinawag kami ni tita jels para kunin ‘yung order namin sa counter.

“shut up,” nalang nasabi ko sa kilig. jusko! ano bang balak niya sa puso ko, ang lakas ng kabog. sad emoji.

pumwesto pa siya kung sa’n ako madalas napapatingin, kasi may painting du’n sa pader na ‘di ko ma-explain pero nam-magnet ako. sana ‘yung painting nalang jinowa ko gano’ng levels!

habang kumakain ako para akong mabibilaukan sa bilis kasi nararamdaman ko ‘yung titig niya sa’kin. LAGKIT GAGO. nakakalalaki siya ha gusto ba niya ng away?

“tita jels thank you!” dali-dali akong naghakot ng gamit at nagpaalam kina baekhyun at jongdae since same direction sila on the way home at minalas lang talaga ako bilang friend nila na sa kabilang ibayo ang address ko.

-

**december 3**

kim jongin. basketball player naman pala si kuya pogi. crush ng bayan, sis. nahumaling pati mga lokaret kong kaibigan.

“oi, dibs ko na ‘yan. manok ko ‘yan, ha! sa iba na kayo,” pagtataboy ko kina jongdae at baekhyun. kina-career rin naman nila maging bandwagon basketball fan. basta may maka-shoot from jongin’s team cheer rin sila ih.

"WOOOOO! YES OH MY GOD ANG GAGALING NINYO LET'S GET THIS BALL MGA BACCLA!"

“oo na, ‘di lang naman siya ang yummy. mas bet ko captain nila!” sabi ni baekhyun na, aba, heart eyes kay chanyeol. nag-hum in agreement si jongdae at mukhang sa iba rin naman nakatingin. pero hindi player? audience rin sa kabilang side. talas talaga ng mata ni bading eh, kahit hindi player makikipaglaro.

ako? kay papi lang nakatingin. nung naka-three points siya, tumingin siya sa dako namin at ngumiti. tapos nagwave at nagsend ng heart.

GAGO! kilig ako. pero ‘di pala sa’kin? wew may jowa palang iba ‘di ako aware? ‘kala ko ako lang. sayang naman short shorts ko, matchy pa kami ni baekhyun.

pero niyugyog ako ni jongdae. “DAI! nakita mo ba ‘yon! para sa’yo ata ‘yon! AHHHH!”

“tange, may jowa ata siya. tigil na pantasya, haha.”

alam niyo ‘yong meme na smiling through the pain. meme personified - ako na talaga ‘yon.

-

**december 8**

nagsimba ako kasi well...feast day ng our lady of immaculate conception. sinamahan ko si lola.

nakita ko si jongin, five pews ahead from me. kasama niya si sehun na jowa niya. ok lang naman ako. tanggap ko naman na pogi sila parehas? payag ba sila sa threesome? charot.

pero parehas kasi silang matangkad, mukhang baby ng bayan, down to fuck gano’n. may ilang araw na ‘di ko talaga ma-comprehend bakit dumamoves sa’kin si jongin (baekhyun: tanga nginitian ka lang kala mo tinuhog ka na sa pwerta mo) may jowa naman pala. pa-fall amputa? deserve ko ba ‘to? ng pwet ko? ng MUKHA ko? sa ganda kong ‘to?

pinalo ako ni lola. “sa Diyos at altar ka tumingin. ‘tong batang ‘to baka iba luhuran mo ha. tsk tsk.”

i mumbled a ‘sorry’, medyo natawa ako kay lola. hay, baka nga talaga iba luhuran ko in the future. diyos sa kama?

umuwi na kami ni lola after niya makipag-chikahan sa mga amiga niya from church, syempre ‘di pinalampas na i-set up ako sa apo nila na magaganda, matatalino, kung ano-ano pang keme. lola waved all of them off and told them i don’t swing that way and changed the topic to their pre-christmas brunch.

-

**december 12**

midterms. pero inatupag ko si jongin.

girl, nilapitan niya ako kahapon, mag hangout daw kami. g naman ako. dinala ko rin si baekhyun at jongdae kasi kasama rin daw si chanyeol at junmen ba ‘yon? whatever. (edit: junmyeon pala.)

broken daw siya, break na sila ni sehun. nag away kasi nahuli ni jongin na may kasamang iba si sehun sa mall, eh dapat daw may appointment sila together.

kusa na akong lumapit, baka chance ko nang jowain siya! three month rule whomstve? ‘di gumagana sa pokpok ‘yon!

-

**december 15**

muntik na ako bumagsak sa midterms. buti nalang matalino ako ayune.

magkasama ulit kami ni jongin. he’s treating me lunch. malapit sa table ni sehun at ng kasama niya. i got a bad feeling about it pero ‘di ko pinansin. bakit pa ba eh kasama ko crush ko kumain.

he treated me well. so well, akala ko jowa na niya ako.

i was smiling the whole time. tatalunin ko na si gwynplaine sa punit na dala ng ngiti ko. kung fuckboy ako kahit sa mcdo lang kami kumain i’d definitely tweet “it was lit bro @zkdltwt [call me hand emoji x3]” buti nalang hindi?

may number kami ng isa’t isa tapos we added each other on fb. magka-chat kami or videocall pa minsan. pag tinamad, voice call lang.

“sweet niyo naman, may label na ba ‘yan?” tanong ni baekhyun.

“oo nga, gurl. check the label!” dagdag pa ni jongdae.

“alam niyo, kung pangb-bring down lang alam niyong gawin sa’kin i’ll end this friendship right here and now.”

may mali yata sa tono ko kasi nagalit si baekhyun. he snappedt, with the t.

“the fuck, teh? ilang taon mo na kaming kasama tapos ipapalit mo kami sa lalaking pinapang-rebound ka lang? luh, wake the fuck up ha. reality check,” sabi ni baekhyun. tumayo na siya at kinaladkad si jongdae paalis, who was wearing a frown.

we didn’t have our usual group call that night. ako ba talaga may mali or nasobrahan lang sila sa pagka-protective. i know i’m like the baby girl sa’ming tatlo pero ‘di na ako bata.

-

**december 16**

simbang gabi. tradisyon namin ni jongdae at baekhyun magsama para magsimba. but of course we’re not in good terms. they’re three pews behind me, at si jongin nalang niyaya ko. pupungas-pungas pa siya dahil nagising ko siya at 2am para magready.

nakatulog pa siya habang homily, tapos napadantay ‘yung ulo niya sa balikat ko. medyo matangkad siya kahit naka-upo so todo angat ako ng balikat para lang hindi masakit sa leeg niya pag-gising. acting jowa na agad ako kelan ba ako liligawan neto…

ginising ko siya nung patapos na homily ni father.

after mass, kumain kami ng puto bumbong na tinda sa labas ng simbahan. first time daw niya ma-experience na mag-misa de gallo.

-

**december 18**

christmas vacation! yayain ko sana sina jongdae at baekhyun pero ‘di pa rin nila ako bati. they go on bff dates as usual but without me. maybe they really ditched me? sa cute kong ‘to? natiis nila ‘yung mga araw na wala ako at ang bibig ko...wtf maybe they were waiting for a chance to just go on without me?

(‘pag nabasa ‘to ng dalawa for sure they’re going to scoff and tell me it’s my fault.)

niyaya ko si jongin sa mall to buy christmas gifts for them kasi love ko pa ‘rin sila and peace offering - kinda?

we went to the mall, and in fairness sinundo niya ako with his car. bmw...feeling ko Baby Mo akoW. gano’n pala sasakyan ng mayaman, hanggang ford lang pamilya namin eh.

i bought baekhyun a necklace and jongdae a laptop sleeve kasi he’s being annoying about it. i care for my friends pa ‘rin naman kahit they hate me. sana lang magka-ayos kami kasi ayaw ko ng away. we’re like, regina george and friends. i’m regina george because i say so.

i secretly bought jongin an anklet and an earring because i noticed his piercing the other day. he wandered off to another section while i was picking a design. i panicked when i heard his voice so i took the small hoop ones and paid for it immediately. buti nalang he didn’t ask about it.

-

**december 20**

not to be anti-social but i stayed at home and nakipagpalitan lang ng chat kay jongin.

-

**december 22**

sinundo ako ni jongin tapos nag-date kami sa library. not that we both like to read books. gusto niya daw ma-try mag-footsie du’n...like what the heck ang ingay namin both?

tapos kumain kami sa italian resto kasi he wants to. siya daw bahala sa bayad but i said no, and we ended up paying the bill in half. medyo napasubo wallet ko sa bill, sabi ko nga dapat siya nalang nagbayad eh.

dala ko ‘yung gifts ko kina baekhyun and jongdae. i asked jongin a favor if we could drop them off sa bahay nung dalawa kahit sa mailbox ko nalang iwan. buti nalang pumayag siya kahit super out of the way kasi out of the way na ‘yung address ko talaga.

“oh my god, what would i do without you, jongin,” i exclaimed after namin i-drop sa bahay ni baekhyun ‘yung gift ko.

-

**december 25**

merry christmas amputa? we kissed under the mistletoe...charot christmas wreath lang. nasaraduhan ako ng pinto kasi late na kami nakauwi ni jongin from tagaytay. ‘di ko alam kung nagtitipid lang rin siya or what kasi he asked me to be his boyfriend today. so anniversary namin tuwing pasko? anlala.

also the three of us made up! para na kaming chocolate-coated wiggles - sanggang dikit gano’ng levels.

baccla: SOO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS WTF I LOVE UR GIFT thnx [crying emoji x10]

moon of daesire: GURL...this was the laptop sleeve i was asking for grabe iba ka talaga

sooper laki ng pwet: merry christmas gurlies! im sorry talaga we fought over something petty… [pleading face] [backhand index pointing right] [backhand index pointing left]

moon of daesire: we’re sorry too!

baccla: we just want what’s best for u bebe we don’t want u hurt :/

baccla: also musta kau ni jongin i ALMOST had to mute u ang ingay niyo both sa twitter…

-

**december 28**

he lied. sabi niya nagbreak sila ni sehun because nahuli niya na nakipagkita sa mall, when it fact it was because of me?

nagselos si sehun because of how he was acting tuwing nasa food court kami before christmas break. i feel really, really bad, LIKE REALLY. i have to apologize kasi it was wrong of me to jump on jongin gayong may jowa siya. ang landi kasi in the first place bakit ‘di ko ni-lugar?

“sorry, soo. i lied,” panimula ni jongin. “sehun saw me attempting to flirt with you. he ended it bago pa man mapunta sa ‘di kanais-nais na scenario. he’s really a great guy. i miss him but i’m with you now. ‘yun ang importante.”

napangiti lang ako. he’s being honest with me, right? it means he wants our relationship to be open…’di ba?

“no problem, nini. i understand. thank you for being honest with me,” sabi ko nalang. ‘di naman niya ako ginawang rebound ‘di ba? ‘di ako panakip butas. i know it. gusto ko paniwalaan sarili ko.

he smiled at me. tangina, whipped as fuck na ba ako? i love that smile. sasabog na ako, i can kiss him right here and now. ANG POGI LORD THANK YOU IS THIS MY ASS WORKING?

hinawakan niya kamay ko. “i love you.”

-

**december 30**

‘di ko ma-contact si jongin.

“girl...not to be that person pero baka umiskapo na ‘yan sa ex niya, just saying,” sabi ni baekhyun. nilalaro niya ‘yung  pussy pusa ko na si nining.

“true. ‘di ka man lang sinabihan kung nasang lupalop na siya. kahit man lang ‘hey i’m having a retreat session xoxo’ ganern? biglang inactive amputa,” sabat ni jongdae while scrolling through his phone.

bakit parang nonchalant naman sila magsabi? wala man lang warning or something, balatan ko nalang kaya sila ng buhay?

napangiwi ako. ano bang malay ko nasa’n si nini? kagabi kausap ko siya pero saglit lang kasi naglalaro daw sila ng mga pamangkin niya, so i let him be.

-

**december 31**

napakunot noo ko. tanghaling tapat ‘di ko alam kung tumaas presyon ko or iiyak ako. magb-bagong taon mukhang magb-bagong buhay talaga ako mag-isa.

sehun

@oohsehun

thank you for the getaway babe. you’re always my number one. @zkdltwt

nakareceive ako ng message after that.

from: nini

sorry. kami na ulit. i loved you.

-

**january 2**

“soo, asa’n si jongin kim? walang sweet new year message sa timeline ko, for the first time?”

“baekhyun...stop it.”

hinablot niya phone ko. buti nalang dinelete ko ‘yung last message.

“oh…’di siya nagreply?” ako nga pala huling nag-text kasi nga hinahanap ko siya. kulang nalang magpa-text blast ako sa lahat ng contacts ko.

“nagka-ayos na sila, eh.”

“shet...rebound ka? saklap no’n.”

“sakit no’n gago. halika dito baby hug ka namin.”

ang saklap talaga. ginawa niya akong warmer kasi malamig ang panahon? sana naligo na lang siya with heater puta.

-

**january 5**

ang sakit pa rin puta? para akong nadapa kaka-habol sa singsing pari kasi nagkabuhol-buhol ‘yung paa ko, and days after tinuklap ko ‘yung sugat only to find out it wasn’t healed yet? BASTOS AMPUTA. i just wanna move on.

as usual bilang totoong filipino, nag-mall kami nila jongdae at baekhyun because duh, part of filipino culture and lifestyle. kahit magpapalamig lang naman, sa mall pa ‘rin ang destinasyon. gasoline expense > electricity expense.

nilibre ako nung dalawa ng food kasi deserve daw ng pwet ko maging malusog. first of all, bakit pwet ko lang?

‘di ko na nireklamo out loud. i know they feel bad for me even though malapit na ako magsabi ng ‘...u ryt… [flushed face]’ in real life.

they ordered my favorite meal tapos niloko pa nila ‘yung server na it’s my birthday kaya i got a free sundae and greetings from the staff. vinideohan pa ako nung dalawa, eh nahihiya na ako kasi ‘di ko naman birthday. bawian ko sila sa birthday nila, buti nalang puno ng pictures nila ‘yung photo gallery ko.

-

**january 12**

i spent the day with my family, syempre naka-dikit ako kay lola.

“ano ba ‘yan, kyungsoo, lumayo ka nga sa’kin. baka akalain nila tatay kita.”

“oh my god, lola. they know i’m gay thanks to you, pa’no mo ‘ko magiging tatay,” i rolled an eye.

“‘wag mo ‘kong iirapan, bata ka,” akma niyang dinampot ‘yung slip-on sandals niya at lumayo na ako ng kusa. mahirap na, di ‘ko kink ang spanking.

nagvibrate phone ko no’n and how i wished ‘di ko nalang pinansin.

from: nini

soo, happy birthday. :)

GAGO ‘TO, AH. nakakatigas amputa. INAANO KO BA SIYA? ‘di ako straight pero nakakalalaki talaga siya ha. wala siyang karapatang i-greet ako after niya ako tokisin. i deleted his message nalang and kinareer ang pagiging birthday princess dahil ‘yun naman talaga ang role ko today.

-

**january 25**

from: jongin kim

happy monthsary i love you! see u later [heart eyes emoji]

napapikit si kyungsoo. tangina ba neto? ano ‘to scheduled message? gaguhan? nakikipaglaro ba si jongin?

to: jongin kim

gago ka ba? i hate you so much!

from: jongin kim

shit. kyungsoo, sorry. para kay sehun ‘yun. please block my number nalang. sorry sa abala.

napahinga ako ng malalim. bakit nga ba ‘di ko pa siya binlock? what was i asking for? a miracle?

i blocked the number. that was the last time i have interacted with him.

looking back, tingin ko di ako malas na hindi ko ka-course at lalong hindi ko blockmate at wala kaming common classes ni jongin. ‘di ako malas. swerte ako, pero ginusto ko lang malasin. pa-expi gano’n. ok na na-experience ko na so that’s it i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> ang mga reklamo sa presinto nalang po: @sesookai on twitter or curiouscat.me/112dks


End file.
